User talk:Sarah Manley
I e-mailed Wikia about a user who was under 13, harassing other users, and sockpuppeting. I never heard back. Did you get it? Sparrowsong 00:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : We have many people who respond to emails via special:contact, so it may have been answered by someone else. Can you please re-submit it if you did not get an answer. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sarah, I used to be a bureaucrat here and lost them due to a problem with another user. This has been resolved and the owner of this wiki is inactive. Is there any chance of me getting my bureaucrat rights back? 19:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Is there a reason you need those rights? I can make someone an admin if you need help doing that. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Well... we have no bureaucrats here except the owner as staff removed my bureaucrat rights for a reason I don't want to say. The owner is inactive and the only active admins currently are me and Lcawte. I thought as I am the *nearly* most active user around and most experienced admin, I could help the wiki more with them rights. Cheers, 14:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : Hi, if another staff person removed your rights, then its probably best that you remain just as an admin. Feel free to write me here if you need to make someone else an admin (which is the only real advantage of having bureaucrat rights). Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) So... the only way is to make another admin a bureaucrat? 08:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the only other way you could get bureaucrat rights would be if another admin had them, and also gave them to you. 09:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Let me get this straight.... if you were to give Lcawte bureaucrat rights then they give them to me would be what your saying, right? 07:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, you may also want to read through our help page on user rights levels. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 15:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Could you do this please? Make lcawte a bureaucrat and I will request bureaucrat rights from them. Simple! :D 14:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Lcawte, would you like to have bureaucrat rights here? Sarah (help forum | blog) 15:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) If they say no, please can u add them to my account to make it simple for you. 16:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, although do I only get them if I give them to Rswfan :P I do kinda agree with Sarah with one of her points, but yeah -[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 17:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Lcawte now has bureaucrat rights. Rswfan, keep working at being a good admin. If you find a user that needs to be made an admin, ask Lcawte. Once you have participated for a while more, start a thread in the community requesting that you become bureaucrat again. If there is consensus, let Lcawte or myself know and we can give you the rights. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) 16:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC)